


Twister

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're having a few drinks with friends when someone suggests that you play strip twister.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



The evening started all innocent, drinks and scrabble, but as the words got more suggestive, so did the atmosphere. You can't remember who spied the old twister game sat on the shelf, or who said, "Why don't we make things interesting?"

It's all laid out and as the rules are proposed there's a definite look of lust in the air; eyes are staring, averted the second anyone notices, with a blush and a smile. Before even the first bit of clothing has been removed the air is thick with sexual tension.

Someone has to spin the wheel and you volunteer, lying back on the thick rug, sprawled against the wall as you get comfy for the show that's about to unfold in front of you.

The first few turns no-one lands on blue, so it's all just like a normal game of twister, hands and feet filling up the spaces as their lanky limbs intertwine. But then things start to get interesting, it's Andrew's turn and it lands on blue. You're wondering how he'll manage to get his shirt off without falling but he manages to unbutton it one-handed with surprising ease and then slinks out of it one arm at a time.

A couple more turns and it lands on blue again, this time it's Jo that's wriggling out of his shirt as if by magic, it seems to take him no effort at all.

The sight of them both topless and balanced over each other, Jo's lips only millimetres away from Andrew's neck, is so arousing and your free hand finds its way down to the ever growing bulge in your trousers. It's not until someone coughs that you realise they're watching you, waiting for the next spin.

They're too far away to see the results and even though it landed on green you tell Andrew it's blue just to see him try and escape his trousers with Jo huddled over him. It's easy for him to get the zip undone but then the real challenge starts. In order to get his legs out he has to grind his perfect arse against Jo's crotch, Jo's biting his lip and you can see his face scrunch up as he tries not to cry out in pleasure.

"Are you enjoying this?" Andrew says, and you're not sure if it's you or Jo that he's talking to, so you say nothing. But from the way that he's rubbing against Jo, using much more movement than is necessary for him to remove his trousers, you're sure that he's enjoying it every bit as much as you are.

All pretence of playing the game seems to have evaporated and you feel no guilt when you tell Jo that it's landed on blue again. He crooks an eyebrow but then he sets about taking his trousers off. His hands end up stroking against Andrew's skin, each movement a tease and when he leans down to pull his final foot free he presses his lips against the back of Andrew's neck and a moan escapes from Andrew's lips.

Jo's kissing his way down Andrew's back, both still holding themselves up with apparent ease. When he reaches his boxers Jo uses his teeth to pull them down and starts to tease at his hole with his talented tongue. The moans of pleasure have you sliding your hand into your boxers, at the same time as Jo's hand slips into Andrew's boxers, your hands moving in time with each other.

You can't believe that all this is happening right in front of you, and you wonder what it would be like to be in the middle of those two. The image that your mind conjures up has you coming into your hand, your gasps muffled by Andrew's screams as he reaches his climax. Andrew's limp in Jo's arms, they're a huddle of limbs on the now sticky mat, the sheen of sweat glinting in the light as they kiss.

Just as you're starting to feel left out, Andrew says to you, "Are you just going to watch?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
